A great number of people around the world enjoy fishing. Whether fishing for food or for the sport of it, the calmness and serenity of the sport, coupled with the excitement of landing “the big one,” makes fishing a popular pastime. However; in the sport of fishing as with almost any sport, one may quickly accumulate a numerous variety of fishing rods and accessories. As a result, transportation of one's fishing rods and accessories to and from the fishing area may become a task which diminishes the overall enjoyment of the sport.
While being exposed to the outdoors while traversing to a fishing site is often highly enjoyable the actual effort associated with carrying fishing equipment to the site is often not. Fisherman are sometimes forced to carry multiple fishing rods and tackle boxes from their home, to a car, to a hotel or campsite, through rough terrain to a boat, and then back again. As these items are transported oftentimes several trips may be necessary to accommodate all of the equipment and other items, such as food and drink.
With regard to ice fishing, the transportation of fishing equipment and survival gear is all the more difficult given the inhospitable terrain associated with ice fishing. Accordingly, there exists a need for a simplified sled to easily and effectively transport fishing equipment, particularly across snow and ice during travelling to a favorite ice fishing spot.